Miyazu Vhekuru
Biography Miyazu was born on 287 BCW within the caverns of the Hex guild and christened in the sacred spring waters by her parents who devoted their lives to Hex. Childhood In her youth she spent time traveling back and forth from the hidden city of Caelndi to the even more exclusive caverns of the Hex guild. She was a quiet child, observant, analytical and strangely patient. When she was finished with her lessons, she was often found reading and studying or simply writing her own notes about observations she made of the mechanics of the world, social dynamics such as pro-social behaviors or maladaptive behaviors expressed by those around the child. Miyazu held great intrigue in the 'why's' and 'how's' of individuals, listening, watching, reading, learning about why individuals made certain decisions or behaved in rational or irrational ways. The child also enjoyed strategy games, purposefully pitting herself against more experienced players in order to lose. Every loss was important because it taught her something new, a new strategy, a new connected way of thinking from the other point of view in which she wouldn't have otherwise devised herself. Still too young to be an Apprentice, Miyazu was forced to shadow her grandfather, Seshoi Vhekuru, who had been one of the six Oracles at the time. She sat through meetings, presentations, trainings and all kinds of history lessons from the high ranking members of the guild who cooed at the tiny girl, a future leader in training. Her grandfather wanted her to learn the ways of the guild from a young age so that she may one day strive to protect the order. The days inside the guild were few compared to the time spent in Caelndi. When in Caelndi, she was taken care of by aunts and uncles. She studied in the worn down Buranil School where she was taught the history of her race, history of the empire, geography of the world, other academic subjects as well as the basics of magic. Adolescence In her adolescence, Miyazu was appropriately given the title of Apprentice and an active member of the guild. Miyazu's blood magic and divination were specialized and tailored by personal mentors in the Hex Guild even as an apprentice (all of whom she still highly respects and reveres today). She started from the bottom of the ranks, working her way up as the years passed on. Miyazu was a magical prodigy in her own right and respected by her peers. Important Events *The death of her parents in battle against the Dark Republic tore at her soul. They were killed in battle eight years ago, they enlisted into the Imperial army during the early stages of the war and worked as informants to Hex from the front lines. Only parts of their bodies were recovered from the battlefield and buried on Hex grounds. Miyazu visits their grave on a weekly basis and sings them songs in their traditional language. *The traumatic and perplexing death of her younger sister has caused immense, internalized grief within the Oracle. High Elves, on average, do not produce more than one offspring. Therefore, Tamashi was always seen as a miracle and gift through Miyazu's eyes. Tamashi's body was never recovered. Adulthood Miyazu has focused completely on her duties as a Hex member, climbing up the ranks until she was promoted to Oracle. Legends and Fortune: Regrowth As an Oracle, Miyazu has many roles to play within the guild itself and Shroom Forest. Her responsibilities do not allow her to go out on field missions like she did in her youth. She enjoys staying "home", is a work-a-holic and dissiminates quests throughout the ranks. Family Tree hiruengaliel_by_orpheelin-d3icys5.jpg|Lonorah Vhekuru ( mother ) high_elf_blademaster_by_vablo-d9zt1vp.jpg|Hevik Vhekuru ( Father ) tamashi.png|Tamashi ( Younger Sister ) Apperance Facial Luminescent emerald colored eyes gaze with idolized grace, pointed ears and long black hair cascade down her back. Bodily Her skin is fair, body frame tall and slender. The guild insignia is branded with enchanted ink on the back of her left wrist just like all Hex members. Personality Lady Vhekuru has a strong sense of loyalty, responsibility, duty and dedication towards Hex and all that it stands for. She is a decision maker, assertive and reliable in all aspects of her life. While she will listen to the opinions, feelings and proposals expressed from others, Miyazu will ultimately dig down into her soul before coming to a conclusion. Outwardly she represents grace, fortitude and wisdom especially to the members of Hex. Internally she compartamentalizes her own regrets, shame and anger towards any negative feelings especially towards the deaths of her parents and younger sister. Abilities Divination Arcanic Magic. The ability to gain insight into a question, event, person or situation using magic and rituals. *'Scrying': Reading the future/past or obtain spiritual visions through translucent or luminescent objects. *'Dream Cast:' To dream actual ongoing far-off events centered around a specific individual. Miyazu must put herself into a deep meditative state while holding an item that the specific individual has touched in the past. *'Link Magic:' Temporarily connects her line of vision to another individual's - vice versa. Blood Rune Magic Hereditary Magic. Miyazu can use blood to fuel her well-practiced spell casting skills. She can use her own blood or take it from other sources. Although blood magic is a hereditary magic, Miyazu has learned to specialize in more complex and intricate spells over the years. * Blood Contract: '''To establish written guidelines with another individual or creature through the use of blood runes on any surface. Breaking any rule will subsequently lead the soul towards the identified consequence. * '''Blood Binding: To bind an object, person or soul into a place or confined object. * Blood Portal: Creation of portals to another location with the use of drawn blood runes. * Blood Barrier: Creation of an enchanted, invisible barrier around a location or person. Exceptions to the barrier can be contracted into the rune to allow certain individuals access through the barrier. * Blood Veracity: Forcibly expelling the truth out of an individual through the use of written blood runes on the individual's body. * Blood Puppet: By writing runes over any part of her body and duplicating it on another, she can then control them as a puppet for a temporary period of time. * Blood Organics: By combining runes with vegetation or plants, Miyazu can induce different biological and chemical results depending on the spell and components of the plant. For example, she can write blood runes on a shroom tree to release hallucinogenic particles in the air to confuse or enrapture opponents who inhale it. Prothe's Ring Arcanic Magic. Aft er losing in a battle against Miyazu's ancestors, Prothe's soul was bound to a ring. The ring is passed down generation to generation then handed to the chosen family member through a ritual. To repent against heinous crimes against the innocence of creation, Prothe signed a blood-contract to serve and protect the family line. When summoned to activate by the bearer, Prothe's soul will temporarily combine with the master and materialize armor, skulls, claws and a staff in reflection of its original form. With the staff, the master can enhance their current abilities and apply them at a quicker speed. In Miyazu's case, she can perform blood magic with less traces of it and will not need to draw any symbols on physical surfaces to enact it ( ie she can draw it in the air or verbally recite spells in which the blood will form runes without her guidance ) . Also, her divination abilities are strengthened and prolonged. The scythe she is granted with in this form is one of the few weapons Miyazu is skilled at wielding. Prothe's dual skulls spit out burts of flames and claws sharp enough to inflict significant damage as well as mirror any spell Miyazu casts. Prothe's levitating parts cannot go far from Miyazu and will retract back into the ring if she is critically low on magic or life force. Languages *Pretium: Native proficiency *Saeru'il: Native proficiency *Zlevhenan: Limited proficiency Relationships Seshoi Vhekuru * Hex rank: Oracle *Relation: Grandfather *Status: Deceased, natural causes Hevik Vhekuru * Imperial Army rank: Class three, Imperial Soldier, Infantry * Hex informant *Relation: Father *Status: Deceased in battle eight years ago Lonorah Vhekuru * Imperial Army rank: Class zero, Medical Unit, Order of the White Cloak * Hex informant * Relation: Mother * Status: Deceased in battle eight years ago Tamashi Vhekuru * Imperial Army rank: Class zero, Medical Unit, Order of the White Cloak * Relation: Sister * Status: Deceased, inconclusive causes Trivia #Miyazu enjoys wearing a lot of jewelry whether they are fancy (made of gems and silver ) or more casual (hand-woven with fabric, flowers or leaves). Some jewels and gems are disguises for actual blood vials. #In Hex, she is addressed as, "Oracle", "Oracle Vhekuru", "Lady Oracle" and earned the title "Blood Oracle". #To the creatures of Shroom Forest under the Perennial Grove Alliance, Miyazu and the other Oracles are cohesively known as " The Spirit of Shroom Forest. " Creatures more personal and familiar to Miyazu will address her as, " Lady Guardian ". She actively takes turns with the other oracles attending the Wildwood Union meetings ''every three months.'' Sources